Reunión de antiguos alumnos
by may95
Summary: Takuya, como profesor en el instituto del que una vez fue alumno se ve en la situación, muy a su pesar, de organizar una reunión de antiguos alumnos con sus compañeros de bachillerato. Durante la fiesta se le acerca la que un día fue su amiga. Los recuerdos que creía olvidados comenzarán a desbordarse mientras que Izumi entra en su vida de nuevo poniéndola patas arriba.
1. Capítulo 1

p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCapítulo 1./strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que vi a la mayoría de compañeros del instituto, no habría aceptado venir si por desgracia, no hubiera sido uno de los organizadores. Me parecía tan absurdo hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos… Quiero decir, si hubieran querido seguir sabiendo de mí o yo de ellos… Jamás habríamos roto lazos, pero lo hicimos y yo personalmente no me arrepentía de ello. Pero mentiría si una parte de mí no deseaba ver a aquella chica que en esa época que parecía la mejor de mi vida consiguió que solo quedara un amargo recuerdo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Siendo sincero, rememorando los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban de esa ya pasada época, tampoco tenía claro si la culpa fue de ella, mía, de él o quizá un poco de todos./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Volviendo a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, de bachillerato en especifico. ¿Por qué mi tan deseado trabajo de profesor incluía la absurda tarea de organizar esta, con perdón, enorme mierda? Supongo que trabajar en el mismo instituto del que una vez fui estudiante tenía algo que ver, o que quizá el verdadero encargado decidió delegar el trabajo al nuevo o que sin más, no era mi día de suerte. Pero allí me encontraba yo, en medio de completos desconocidos que una vez no lo fueron tanto, que eran capaces de con una sonrisa decir "Te he echado de menos"…/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- "em¿Me has echado de menos? Han pasado diez putos años y nunca preguntaste por mí/em" – Obviamente me hubiera encantado decirlo en voz alta, que no fuera un simple pensamiento que tuve que tragar, como todo lo que pude esa noche. Cerveza tras cerveza./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-em No llevas anillo, así que sigues soltera… /em- Mierda, desearía no haber escuchado esas palabras, arruinaron por completo mi plan de ni siquiera mirarla. Pero allí estaba ella, tan guapa como cuando íbamos al instituto, o incluso más. Poca cosa había cambiado en ella excepto quizá la longitud de su pelo, sorprendentemente largo. Sus ojos verdes seguían brillando y seguía pareciendo que si los mirabas durante demasiado tiempo, quizá, podrías perderte en ellos… Y allí me encontraba yo, de nuevo embobado con aquella chica que una vez fue mi amiga./p  
p class="MsoNormal"La necesidad de salir a fumar me salvó, puede que sólo fuera una excusa. Salí por la parte de atrás del karaoke dónde había acabado aquella reunión como ya punto y final para la velada, un poco más y podría irme. Me apoyé en la pared y empecé a fumar, como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Otro intento fallido de dejar de fumar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Apenas me quedaba medio cigarro cuando la puerta se abrió tras de mí./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emEso te matará/em – Bromeó a la vez que se encendía uno también. – emPero de algo hay que morir./em – sonrió y puso su cigarro en su boca, acercándolo al mío para encenderlo./p  
p class="MsoNormal"-em Estoy dejando de fumar/em – musité. Izumi esbozó una leve burla ante mi comentario./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emEsto es muy aburrido ¿Deberíamos ir a otro sitio? Odio este tipo de fiestas./em – apenas la miré en toda la noche, apenas quise fijarme en ella, pero ahora era inevitable hacerlo. Iba borracha, muy borracha. Sacó una botella de ¿vodka? Tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que era, me ofreció un trago y amablemente acepté, no era justo soportar aquella situación sin ir completamente borracho./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Todo lo que recuerdo a raíz de eso está borroso. La botella de vodka estaba vacía, había varias colillas en el suelo, algunas sobre un cenicero… La cara de Izumi susurrando mi nombre mientras caía completamente dormida a mi lado, las sábanas suaves de seda típicas de un hotel de amor, el olor a alcohol inundaba por completo la habitación y de nuevo, no podía dejar de mirarla… Me sentía como el yo de 17 años, inexperto, inocente, enamorado y a su vez, completamente ridículo, culpable e inestable./p  
div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;"emstrong- Takuya… Realmente te había echado de menos. /strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; mso-border-bottom-alt: solid windowtext 1.5pt; padding: 0cm; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 0cm 1.0pt 0cm;" /p  
/div  
p class="MsoNormal"em- Buenos días/em – sonrió mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta, completamente diferente a la noche anterior./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emNo me jodas, en serio…/em - Susurré, quizá demasiado alto, quizá no lo suficiente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emSomos adultos, no te preocupes –/em Su sonrisa no desapareció, de hecho, se hizo más amplia y aunque parecía sincera, ambos sabíamos con certeza que no lo era, esas eran las típicas cosas que ni diez años después iban a cambiar./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em- En realidad, querría disculparme… Anoche, mientras bebía recordé… Y realmente fue mi culpa que… No saliese bien. Yo lo sabía, desde casi el principio y sin embargo decidí ocultarlo./em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"- emTakuya, han pasado diez años. Él ni siquiera me llamó. Ni una vez. Aún después de separarnos jamás me contactó, no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, éramos unos críos. ¿Vale?/em – Mientras hablaba terminó de vestirse, me dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó. –em Ya nos veremos. /em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Después de aquella conversación, de aquella mezcla de recuerdos de hacía diez años y de la noche anterior recordé que él, ni siquiera contestó a la invitación. Ni a ningún mail, llamada o cualquier tipo de intento de contacto. Realmente había desaparecido. "¿Qué sería de Kouji?" me pregunté pero un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que me olvidara de ello y volviera a la realidad. Me di una ducha y volví a casa a descansar con la esperanza de que la maldita resaca desapareciera./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En ese momento todavía no era consciente de que Izumi había vuelto a para quedarse y para volver a revolucionar mi aburrida pero tranquila vida./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Pero quizá debería empezar por el principio, por strongcómo nos conocimos Kouji, Izumi y yo…/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" _/p  
p class="MsoNormal"emstrongDespués de años, muchos años, me he decidido escribir esta historia que lleva varios meses en mi cabeza deseando ser plasmada, siento que realmente he perdido la practica y la "musa" que tenía hace unos años, que ya no expreso de la misma manera y no consigo expresar lo que quiero de la manera correcta, tal vez sea la edad o la perdida de práctica. Pero una parte de mí se siente realmente satisfecha y feliz de haber podido escribir por fin, con miles de errores y no tan bien como me hubiera gustado, después de tanto tiempo. Espero volver a escribir con esa fluidez de hace años y seguir con esta historia, mejorando mi forma de escribir y de expresar a su vez. /strong/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Así que bueno, os dejo con el capítulo 1. strongCualquier crítica es bien recibida/strong, gracias por leerme. /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="text-decoration: underline;"PD: emstrongLos personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Digimon, en cambio la historia sí lo hace. /strong/em/span/p 


	2. Capítulo 1 arreglado

Capítulo 1.

Habían pasado varios años desde la última vez que vi a la mayoría de compañeros del instituto, no habría aceptado venir si por desgracia, no hubiera sido uno de los organizadores. Me parecía tan absurdo hacer una reunión de antiguos alumnos… Quiero decir, si hubieran querido seguir sabiendo de mí o yo de ellos… Jamás habríamos roto lazos, pero lo hicimos y yo personalmente no me arrepentía de ello. Pero mentiría si una parte de mí no deseaba ver a aquella chica que en esa época que parecía la mejor de mi vida consiguió que solo quedara un amargo recuerdo.

Siendo sincero, rememorando los pocos recuerdos que me quedaban de esa ya pasada época, tampoco tenía claro si la culpa fue de ella, mía, de él o quizá un poco de todos.

Volviendo a la reunión de antiguos alumnos, de bachillerato en especifico. ¿Por qué mi tan deseado trabajo de profesor incluía la absurda tarea de organizar esta, con perdón, enorme mierda? Supongo que trabajar en el mismo instituto del que una vez fui estudiante tenía algo que ver, o que quizá el verdadero encargado decidió delegar el trabajo al nuevo o que sin más, no era mi día de suerte. Pero allí me encontraba yo, en medio de completos desconocidos que una vez no lo fueron tanto, que eran capaces de con una sonrisa decir "Te he echado de menos"…

\- "¿Me has echado de menos? Han pasado diez putos años y nunca preguntaste por mí" – Obviamente me hubiera encantado decirlo en voz alta, que no fuera un simple pensamiento que tuve que tragar, como todo lo que pude esa noche. Cerveza tras cerveza.

\- No llevas anillo, así que sigues soltera… - Mierda, desearía no haber escuchado esas palabras, arruinaron por completo mi plan de ni siquiera mirarla. Pero allí estaba ella, tan guapa como cuando íbamos al instituto, o incluso más. Poca cosa había cambiado en ella excepto quizá la longitud de su pelo, sorprendentemente largo. Sus ojos verdes seguían brillando y seguía pareciendo que si los mirabas durante demasiado tiempo, quizá, podrías perderte en ellos… Y allí me encontraba yo, de nuevo embobado con aquella chica que una vez fue mi amiga.

La necesidad de salir a fumar me salvó, puede que sólo fuera una excusa. Salí por la parte de atrás del karaoke dónde había acabado aquella reunión como ya punto y final para la velada, un poco más y podría irme. Me apoyé en la pared y empecé a fumar, como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Otro intento fallido de dejar de fumar.

Apenas me quedaba medio cigarro cuando la puerta se abrió tras de mí.

\- Eso te matará – Bromeó a la vez que se encendía uno también. – Pero de algo hay que morir. – sonrió y puso su cigarro en su boca, acercándolo al mío para encenderlo.

\- Estoy dejando de fumar – musité. Izumi esbozó una leve burla ante mi comentario.

\- Esto es muy aburrido ¿Deberíamos ir a otro sitio? Odio este tipo de fiestas. – apenas la miré en toda la noche, apenas quise fijarme en ella, pero ahora era inevitable hacerlo. Iba borracha, muy borracha. Sacó una botella de ¿vodka? Tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que era, me ofreció un trago y amablemente acepté, no era justo soportar aquella situación sin ir completamente borracho.

Todo lo que recuerdo a raíz de eso está borroso. La botella de vodka estaba vacía, había varias colillas en el suelo, algunas sobre un cenicero… La cara de Izumi susurrando mi nombre mientras caía completamente dormida a mi lado, las sábanas suaves de seda típicas de un hotel de amor, el olor a alcohol inundaba por completo la habitación y de nuevo, no podía dejar de mirarla… Me sentía como el yo de 17 años, inexperto, inocente, enamorado y a su vez, completamente ridículo, culpable e inestable.

\- Takuya… Realmente te había echado de menos.

\- Buenos días – sonrió mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta, completamente diferente a la noche anterior.

\- No me jodas, en serio… - Susurré, quizá demasiado alto, quizá no lo suficiente.

\- Somos adultos, no te preocupes – Su sonrisa no desapareció, de hecho, se hizo más amplia y aunque parecía sincera, ambos sabíamos con certeza que no lo era, esas eran las típicas cosas que ni diez años después iban a cambiar.

\- En realidad, querría disculparme… Anoche, mientras bebía recordé… Y realmente fue mi culpa que… No saliese bien. Yo lo sabía, desde casi el principio y sin embargo decidí ocultarlo.

\- Takuya, han pasado diez años. Él ni siquiera me llamó. Ni una vez. Aún después de separarnos jamás me contactó, no fue tu culpa, ni la mía, éramos unos críos. ¿Vale? – Mientras hablaba terminó de vestirse, me dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó. – Ya nos veremos.

Después de aquella conversación, de aquella mezcla de recuerdos de hacía diez años y de la noche anterior recordé que él, ni siquiera contestó a la invitación. Ni a ningún mail, llamada o cualquier tipo de intento de contacto. Realmente había desaparecido. "¿Qué sería de Kouji?" me pregunté pero un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que me olvidara de ello y volviera a la realidad. Me di una ducha y volví a casa a descansar con la esperanza de que la maldita resaca desapareciera.

En ese momento todavía no era consciente de que Izumi había vuelto a para quedarse y para volver a revolucionar mi aburrida pero tranquila vida.

Pero quizá debería empezar por el principio, por cómo nos conocimos Kouji, Izumi y yo…


End file.
